Clutch
by EveryEmpireFalls
Summary: Hiccstrid smut. Oneshot. Reviews welcome! Hope you enjoy it!


His delicate fingers laced themselves around her waist as he pulls her closer. Their lips melt together under the bright full moon. Her fingers grasp onto the linens of his shirt and armor tugging lightly, dragging their bodies closer and closer together.

Their lips part, slowly, breaking the bond between them. His finger gently outline her jaw and lift her head from his chest. "You are beautiful, Astrid. I love you." Hiccup tenderly whispers to her, so only she is the only one in the world who could possibly hear it.

Astrid smiles widely, "I love you too, Hiccup." Her eyelashes flutter against his skin.

Hiccup stands up taller, stretching to his full 6' 1". He looks around the dark sky, searching for anything out of the ordinary. "So, what do you want to do now, my angel?" he asks her, showing her his arm.

She takes his arm and nibbles on his ear, "You."

He grins widely, "That, m'lady, can be arranged." In one swift move he quickly sweeps her off her feet and into his arms, carrying her bridal style. He carries her to his hut at the top of the hill, holding her gently but carrying her carefully.

He kicks open the door and walks up to the bed and playfully drops her on the bed. She squeaks as her light body bounces up and down on the bed a few times before coming to a halt. Hiccup quickly returns to the open door and closes it tight, placing the wooden lock over the bars to lock the door. He turns back to his beloved with a wide grin on his face.

He dilligently steps forward, one step at a time, towards the bed and his awaiting queen. With each step he removes a piece of his armor until he is mere feet from the bed with a trail of armor and clothing following behind him.

She awaits her majesty's presence in the bed with eager lips. He stands at the edge of the bed, grinning widely as he looks down on his beautiful prey. "Take off your armor." He commands her.

She likes it when he takes command every so often. Slowly, she begins removing her armor piece, by piece.

She rolls on to her back to remove her armored tunic and Hiccup pounces. The moment she has her armored skit off, he dives between her legs. In a moment her is on top of her, resting on his elbows beside her shoulder. He gently leans down and melts their lips together.

His dominant hand carefully explores through her hair until the tips of his fingers meet the flesh on the back of her head. He runs his finger through her hair, gently grasping it and pulling her down to the bed. She moans into the lips of her man.

Her legs rise up and her knees bump together as they wrap around his waist. He presses his body against her, gently but firmly. His toungue slips against the barrier of her lips, and she grants him access. Their tounges trade places, searching and exploring the others mouth slowly, sensually.

His grip on her hair tightens and grows firmer, pulling her down against he bed more roughly. Her tongue withdraws from his mouth and she moans loudly. Thier lips part.

He glares into her deep blues eyes, soaking in the ocean of her eyes. His eyes flow from the deep blue eyes to the golden hair showering her shoulders with strands of aureate colored fibers. He releases his grip on her hair, pausing to drink in her beauty. A wide smile parts his face.

She grins back at him, "What is it?"

His smile grows wider, "You. You are beautiful, Astrid." Hiccup gently strokes her, running from her hair down her jawline with two fingers.

She giggles, "No, I am not."

"Oh, but you are. You are the fairest maiden I have ever laid eyes on my love." he assures her.

A smile breaks her face, "If you say so."

"Oh, I do say! I know it to be a fact that you are the most beautiful woman on Thors green Earth." he smirks wider than ever.

Astrid blushes a deep pink, "Thank you, babe." She reaches up and throws her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Their lips lock again, gently testing the others.

His hands run down her side and begin finicking with her leggings, trying to get them off. Without giving him a chance she reaches down and quickly slips herself out of the leggings.

She breaks the kiss and sits up. She tears off her tunic, leaving her only in her undergarments. He follows suit, ripping off his clothes until he kneels above her, only in his underwear. She glares up into his emerald eyes and broad shoulders, grinning happily.

His hand slips against her belly, gently rubbing her, testing her. He locks their lips together once again. His left hand slowly slides down her belly and grinds two fingers against the linen fabric protecting her from their shared will.

"Babe..." she groans.

"Yes?"

"Just do it." she pleads.

"That, can be arranged, my angel." he quickly shifts his hand under her thin underwear and feels for the small bundle of nerves hiding from him.

He finds it.

She moans loudly into his ear, her body contracting around him.

He gently pinches the bundle between his fingers and slowly rubs her in a gentle circle as he gazes into her eyes. She responds by tip-toeing her fingers up his leg and to his crotch. Her hand presses against his ever growing member, pushing against the linen.

Hiccup grabs her panties and pulls them off of her with an unhidden thirst, then quickly unbuttons her breast bindings. He gazes down at the naked beauty below him. His eyes pour over her breasts, cascading down her belly and to her forbidden traingle. His fingers reach down and begin teasing her folds with a tender care only he could know.

She pulls down his underwear with ease, and he helps her toss them away. His member flips up as it escapes its linen cage. Astrid giggles quietly to herself, somehow finding the mascarade cute. Her right hand charges up his leg and laces its fingers around his growing cock. Slowly, she begins stroking him, up and down. Up and down.

His magic fingers glide inside of her. She gasps, making her back arch mildly, and her legs tremble gingerly. He palms her breast and slowly massages her as he glides his fingers in and out of her, using his thumb to rub, massage, and tease the knot of nerves above his fingers. Her legs close around his hand, preventing him from moving as he finds a sensitive spot inside of her.

The hand on her breast grudgingly and, much to the distain of Astrid, quickly leaves to force her legs apart again. Only to add insult, his fingers leave her too. Her hand is stripped away from his hard shaft as he manuvers himself between her legs. Hiccup backs away from her and leans down, snaking his arms beneath her legs, slowly lifting them up until the crook of her knees rests on his shoulders.

His head drops down between her legs, the hair on his head lightly tickling her thighs as he head descends into the golden valley between her legs. He lightly kisses the tender skin of her left inside thigh. One. Two. Three kisses.

She shivers.

He hesitates.

The timing, is perfect.

He kisses her again, and again, but this time on her right thigh. Her fingers curl up, grabbing the warm furs beneath her. His kisses advance closer and closer to the tender folds staring him in the face, begging for his lips and tongue to meet her and pleasure her. He kisses her thigh again, this time letting his tongue join in the tender, well placed kiss.

She moans under her breath. Her fingers begin to clutch at the furs.

He stops.

He purses his lips together and gently, teasingly blows warm air against the sensitive folds of skin. He sticks his tongue out and flattens it wide, so wide it reaches from one thigh to the other between her legs. Slowly, deliberately Hiccup presses his ample, wet tongue against her, lazily pulling his head up and running his tongue up against her until it meets the soft hair above her clit.

She groans loudly. Her right hand wanders over her thigh and into his hair.

His tongue curls around the hidden bundle of nerves buried inside the folds of her skin, gently flickering against it with his wet tongue.

Astrid whimpers.

He does it again. Hiccup runs his large, flat tongue up against her clit, tasting her subtly. Her hand closes around his hair and pulls his head down against her.

He obeys her motion. He spears his tongue inside of her.

She yelps, filling his outpost home with a short, loud scream.

His tongue wiggles around inside of her, searching and exploring at will. Her left hand clutches at the furs violently, her right, burries his face into her.

His eyes dart up her body, glaring over the two smooth peachy mounds of her breasts to her sapphire eyes. She catches his gaze. Her eyes flutter as he cups his whole mouth around her.

"Mmmmmmm..." she groans loudly, "Hiccupp..."

He says nothing in response. He only continues his adventures with a greater haste.

His tongue curls up inside of her, attempting to guide her juices onto his tongue. It doesnt work, for even as wet as she is, there is no cum yet.

He groans, dissatisfied. But it does serve to give him more motivation to get her to climax.

He withdraws his head slightly, only enough to pull his tongue out and wrap around her clit. Hiccup gingerly sucks it into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue and the roof of his mouth.

Astrids nails dig into his scalp.

He knows he is getting her closer to his goal.

He buries two fingers inside of her, independently moving them around inside of her. Each finger searchs and explores for the most sensitive spot to tease as he continues sucking on her clit.

With the upmost care and compassion, he gently nibbles on her with his teeth, being beyond careful not to injure her.

She screams again, this time even louder and longer. The sound reverberates off the walls of the home and back into their ears for a second time.

"Dont stop!" she manages to groan loudly. Her hips buck lightly against him.

Hiccup wraps his free arm over her waist to pin her down so he doesnt accidently hurt her while nibbling on her.

She bucks again, but he is able to restrain her as her nibbles and sucks on her again.

Her hand continues to tug on his hair, pulling him down into her once more. He obeys once more. His tongue slips from his mouth and joins his fingers in penetrating her.

Astrids body bucks violently. He darts his tongue in and out of her as fast and as rabidly as he can. He saliva soaks into her, and she screams once more.

Her mouth hangs open in the air.

Taking advantage of the moment, his arm holding her down snakes up her body, between her breasts and dips his finger into her mouth. She tightly closes her mouth around his finger, violently biting him as her extasy forces her to chomp down on him.

He relishes the pain she brings to his finger. Her jaw locks onto his finger.

Hiccup decides to throw her off the cliff.

Without warning he burries a third finger inside of her and desperately fingers her. His tounge tortures itself, lapping at her as he sucks on her clit.

Astrid swims in a sea of pleasure. Her eyes roll around in her head as Hiccups new forces push her over the edge. She bucks wildly, throwing her body around the bed. Hiccup struggles to keep her still enough to wind up for the final throw to push her off the cliff. And he manages it.

She screams like she was being chased by a screaming death, alone without an axe or dragon to help her. The house walls are nothing to dampen the scream. Her voice carries through the house and the hillside like a hot knife through yak butter.

Her nails draw blood from the scalp of her boyfriend and cut through the furs of his bed.

Hiccup doesnt stop or slow down at all as he carries her through her orgasm. Cum rushes onto his tongue. He cups his tounge again and drinks in her warm liquids.

Moments pass as her eyes float around in a sea of exctasy and pleasure.

Hiccup stops.

He pulls away from her, standing on his knees at his full height, glaring down at his beautiful girlfriend.

Her whole body glistens in a light layer of sweat. He grins madly.

 _He did this. And he alone._

Her eyes open. They stare up at the celing for a moment before falling down to his emerald green eyes. She grins crazily.

"You..." she pants, "are amazing."

He smiles at her, "That was all yours, babe."

"Mmm. Bullshit. That was your doing."

"Ah ah. But that was your pleasure, too. As much as I enjoy eating you, its nothing from what you just went through." Hiccup promises.

She laughs.

Hiccup grabs her hips and pulls her to him. He rests his member between her thighs.

"Now, its time to split you open like timber." Hiccup boasts.

She smiles at him, happily. "Try me."

"Try you?" he asks, "I am going to _destroy_ you."

Hiccup looks down at his cock, still resting on her waist. He soaks in how big he looks and how much she takes when he buries himself inside of her.

He pulls back and rests the tip of his cock against her opening, looking down at her.

She bites her lip.

Slowly, he pushes his way inside of her. She groans, louder and louder the deeper he penetrates her. "Babeeee..." she moans.

He gradually picks up his pace, pulling himself out and burying himself back inside of her.

Grabbing her legs and fusing them together, he throws both of her legs over his right shoulder.

She rolls her head around on the bedspread, feeling him fill her up.

Hiccup looks down at himself penetrating her. He groans.

He picks up the pace more rapidly, until only moments later her is pounding into her full force. She yells and screams loudly with each thrust.

Hiccup holds her legs to his chest with one arm and palms and massages her breast with the other. She screams at him, "Faster! Harder!"

He obeys once again.

He pounds into her harder than he though he ever could. Astrid screams as she feels herself being torn in half by his throbbing cock.

She comes. Again.

Without warning.

She screams even louder than before, so loud hiccup is sure it woke up the others.

He quickly covers her mouth, "Shut up, damnit you slut!"

She bites her lip hard, trying to keep herself quiet. But, she also does it because she discovered something new. She loves his dirty talk, even though it is so simple, even perhaps disrespectful. She wants more.

"Mmm. Do that again!" she mumbles though his hand, "Call me a bitch! Teach me a lesson, sir!"

He falls for her all over again. "This. This is why I love you." Hiccup grunts out between thrusts. "Now, shut the fuck up you dirty tramp. I dont want anyone hearing you come."

She groans into his hand again, "Yes, master."

She can feel the warm feeling creeping through her body, she is about to come again.

Hiccup grunts, "Ugh, I cant hold it back much longer, M'lady. Where do you want me to come?" he asks her, begging for a quick answer.

"Come inside me, Hiccup. I want to feel your seed in me."

 _Oh gods. Did she really just say that? Oh gods she did!_

"Okay baby! Im about to come!" Hiccup grunts out loudly between his teeth.

He pounds into her once more, before he cant hold back any longer.

He comes.

His seed floods her, filling up the small spaces that his huge cock doesnt fill.

She moans loudly, "Babyy! Mmmmm..."

Her legs clentch up. He feels her grow tighter as she comes too. Her whole body convulses.

He presses himself deeper inside of her, as deep as he can possibly fit himself.

She moans under her breath again, mumbling something he cant make out.

They collapse.

Hiccup barely has the energy to crawl back up beside her. But he does.

He wraps his arms around her naked, sweaty body, pulling her close.

He plants his lips on hers, "I love you, Astrid."

"Mmm." she moans, "I love you too, Hiccup."

Astrid buries her head into his shoulders and chest.

They're both asleep in seconds...

* * *

 ** _End._**

 ** _Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!_**


End file.
